Murder At The Yule Ball
by Books Lover1003
Summary: A centaur is murdered at the Ball. What happens when an innocent girl is convicted. AU. Most probably a one-shot may continue depending.


_**The Centaur's Murder**_

 **3** **rd** **Person POV (** the whole story will be in 3rd person)

 **The Great Hall**

The ceiling showed a cheerful sun lit winter sky with some clouds and the students filled in for the breakfast. With the Christmas season on the approach the emotions were high as was the anticipation for the beginning of the 2nd task.

Different colored robes dotted the Great Hall as the students from different schools were present there for the Triwizard Competition, the students were having their breakfast. The Great Hall was filled with the noise of students talking and the clink of cutlery. The students silenced when Professor Dumbledore stood up at the podium and he started speaking," As you all know the first task was completed successfully and with the Christmas season approaching it brings us to yet another important part of the competition" the students were struck with confusion and Dumbledore continued speaking "It's the Yule Ball, a dance that will take place on Christmas Eve and everyone above the 4th year is eligible, you all will also need a date." There were mixed emotions on students' faces some were happy while some looked scared and the students from 1st to 3rd looked downright angry.

_line break and time skip_

 **Corridor in Hogwarts, sometime after**

Roger was standing with his best friend Jason and they were watching a group of girls passing by. Roger muttered to Jason, "Why in the name of Merlin's beard do they move in groups what the hell are we supposed to do , summon one ?" a girl appeared behind them " Don't you ever pay attention in the class" she sighed as she looked at the pair of them "I suppose not you can't summon a person genius " Jason looked at her with affection in his eyes "What can I say Piper I am more fixated on your beauty ."Piper blushes while Roger shakes his head "Hopeless romantic you are. So are you both going together to the ball or what." Jason put his hand around Piper and nodded and asked him what about you, still looking for Elize. Roger nodded and looked at the group of girls passing which had a beautiful girl with green eyes with specs of grey and black hair. She spotted Roger looking at her and nodded, and Roger smiled awkwardly. Piper stepped on his foot and muttered "you look like a weirdo." But Elize just laughed at his reaction and went by.

_line break and time skip_

 **Library**

Roger was entering the library, thinking about something which caused him into bump into Elize causing her to drop her book. Elize looks startled and looks at Roger who looks embarrassed, "Sorry Eli" he picks her books up and hands them to her when Elize speaks, "That's ok." Roger nods before stopping to ask her something " Eli will you go to the Yule ball with me. "Eli looks really happy and replies "Sure I was thinking I would be left without a date." Roger nods and says "Please you are the most beautiful girl in the year you couldn't be left without a date." and thinks what he just said and rushes to the library while Elize blushes and returns to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

_line break and time skip_

 **Gryffindor Dormitories**

Roger enters looking quite bewildered. Jason looks up from the book he was reading and asks him, "What happened? You look like Eli agreed with your proposal to the Yule ball." he starts laughing and Roger looks at him and says "Yeah she said yes and yes I asked her." Jason looks at him in disbelief and throws up his hands after saying "Not a word Hughes not a word." and sighs and drops on his bed muttering.

_line break and time skip_

 **Gryffindor Dormitory, Christmas Eve, Few hours before the ball**

"Jason for the last time no you aren't getting my watch" Roger's irritated voice rang through the dorms. Roger was dressed in purple robes with a high collar which went perfectly with his hazel eyes. They fitted his tall structure perfectly and he took his wand and snatched his watch from Jason who, dressed in electric blue robes, grumbled something about the Bro code and looked at him sending an owl to Elize "What's that for?" Roger replied "Nothing" before going towards the Ravenclaw Dorms.

 **Outside the Ravenclaw Common Rooms**

Eli was waiting for him outside wearing a grey robe and with her hair out. Roger just kept looking at her before saying "uh…. uh you look gorgeous." Eli blushed "Thanks, you said you wanted to give me something?" Roger nodded handing her a bag he was carrying "My mother said I should bring some gifts for you and well she picked them out for me I hope you like them." Eli replied "You shouldn't have honestly." Roger just shrugged and said that he will wait for her outside and Eli went inside. She came out a few minutes after wearing the gift given to her. "I hope your mother didn't go out of her way to buy these." Roger just shrugged and offered his arm to her saying "shall we my fair lady." and she laughed and accepted his arm. They walked to the great hall where a horde of students had collected. The doors opened and they entered with their arms intervened. They had eaten and were about to go for the dance, when a crash interrupted them. A herd of centaurs stood. Dumbledore stood and with a calm voice addressed a centaur with black hair and a black beard, "What is the meaning of this Bane?" Bane looked downright revengeful and said with anger, "I'll tell you. One of yours has murdered one of our brethren." There were collective gasps and he continued "But the person left a memento, a piece of their robe to be exact." He held up a grey cloth, which matched Eli's cloak. Bane looked towards her with vengeance and triumph in his eyes. Everyone was looking towards her and Eli looked scared and she said, her voice shaking with fear, "It wasn't me I swear it wasn't me." Dumbledore calmly looked at her and said that he believes her. Bane said, "If you won't serve justice I will take it myself." He armed his bow and took aim and was about to fire and Eli closed her eyes, but the shot never came. She opened her eyes to see an incredible sight. A phoenix was in front of her and he was shining so brightly that everyone had covered their eyes but she was still able to look. Dumbledore approached her and he was able to see too and he said, "Eli run Fawkes won't be able to do this for long." She nodded and was about to say something but Dumbledore said "I believe you." He looked and was surprised to see Roger still had his eyes opened he thought something and asked Roger to take her with him. Roger with a brief nod took her hand and dragged her away from the Great Hall. Roger leaded her to the 7th floor corridor and he told Eli to wait and he walked three times in front of a wall Eli was about to interrupt him when she saw a door appear in the wall. She looked at Roger who just motioned her inside. They entered a room with some chairs and some other odds and ends. They collapsed in the chairs and sighed. Roger looked at Eli and she said, "Roger I swear, I didn't kill the centaur they r talking about I don't know anything I swear." She started crying, Roger looked at her and he sat near her and said in a soothing voice "Eli I believe you, but you have to look at the other side of the story too. The evidences are pointing against you." Eli just put her head in her hands and with her voice cracking she said "I thought today would be the day, the day I could tell you that I had fallen for you." She gave him a humorless smile. Roger looked shocked "Eli I don't know what to say I" he was interrupted by a chanting. He put a finger on his lips and moved to the entrance where, the door creaked open, the voice louder, the chanting clearer as his hand gripped the cold wand. The door opened fully to reveal Jason and Piper standing there. Roger said "What are you two doing here?" they just sighed and closed the door behind them and collapsed on the chairs. "Roger the whole castle is looking for you both, you have to move and soon." Piper said "We believe you both and so does Dumbledore, but the centaurs are on a war path and are not ready to back down." Eli was white with fear but Roger seemed to think something. Jason looked at him and smiled "You have a plan, don't you?" Roger looked at him and smiled "You know me too good for my liking. Me and Eli will get to the forbidden forest and look for some clues if we can find any and if we them we will get them back here." Eli looked at him and nodded. Roger continued Ï can't ask you both to come, it is too dangerous for you." Jason was about to protest but the look at Roger's face stopped him and he hugged him "I love you man if you die I will kill you again." Roger smiled and said "I love you too man, now get going before they find that you were with me." Jason nods and Pipers hugs Roger and they leave. Roger and Eli both get up and leave. The corridors are full of centaurs looking for them, but it seems Hogwarts wants to help them as staircases that weren't supposed to be their appeared out of nowhere doorways popped up and they were finally out of the castle when he said to Eli "We will have to run now." Eli nodded and they started running. A voice came from one of the balconies of the castle "There" fear struck Eli and Roger looked behind to see the Centaurs loading their bows and taking aim. He stopped Eli and stood with his back towards the castle and his eyes meeting Eli's. The arrows left the bows and as the clock struck 12 the arrows struck his back. He kept smiling and looked in her eyes and what he saw surprised him for at that moment, he saw the light leave her beautiful eyes, even if she was not dead. He fell towards her and his head rested on her shoulder and he whispered in her ear "I love you." He felt his eyes becoming heavy and her crying and his eyes closed. He felt a line going through his mind "Don't fear the darkness, but welcome its embrace." And he felt the darkness take him over and the last thing he remembered was Eli's beautiful eyes.


End file.
